


Obey Her

by herrjaeger



Category: Chungha (Musician)
Genre: Domme Kim Chungha, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrjaeger/pseuds/herrjaeger
Summary: She’s a benevolent queen that never demands more than you can handle, pushing you to improve whenever you give her explicit permission. She’s caring and giving, so long as you don’t be greedy, so long as you’re good, so long as you don’t disobey.
Relationships: Kim Chungha/You
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kpop Kinkmeme





	Obey Her

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often but, surprisingly enough, this prompt called out to me. This is written for [this prompt](https://kpop-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/672.html?thread=1184#cmt1184) on the K-pop Kink Meme:
> 
> _I just want to see Chungha topping somebody. Het or f/f; any kinks so long as Chungha's the domme._

It’s her that’s in control and it’s she who has you at her mercy.

You’re not allowed to touch yourself. Clench and tense up all you want, you have been given a soft, sweetly spoken reminder not to defy her. Her sharp, angled eyes pierce electrifying daggers through the depths of your soul in contradiction with the lazy smile that sends butterflies flying inside the space of your stomach.

Chungha’s sitting on top of you, fully clothed. Her high-waisted black shorts match the color of her long hair that’s curled at the ends, and her white blazer is unbuttoned, showing off the white blouse and black necktie underneath. In the dim lighting, her diamond earrings sparkle and glow as she maintains eye contact with you.

Her hands are exploring your chest, taking their sweet time in tracing constellations and drawing galaxies on your bare skin. The hair on your arms stand up and your hands grip onto the bedsheets in an attempt to ground yourself. Her fingers are playful in their ministrations, impeccably trimmed nails occasionally biting into your skin when you dare to let yourself relax. Their black nail polish stands out all the more, and every part of her is so _put together_ whilst you’re busy trying not to fall apart too quickly.

The sounds escaping your lips are humiliating, and you’re panting and on the verge of begging when she hasn’t done anything yet other than request that you strip.

Request. Never order. Never command.

She’s a benevolent queen that never demands more than you can handle, pushing you to improve whenever you give her explicit permission. She’s caring and giving, so long as you don’t be greedy, so long as you’re good, so long as you don’t disobey.

Her lips are curled into a smile—though there’s something in it that scares you, equates it to more of a smirk. She enjoys toying with you on occasion. Although she’s capable of worshipping you as if it’s _you_ who’s in charge, she’s also very much capable of teasing you to the brink of release, to the edge of pleasure, to inches away from the skies before yanking you back down to desperation for her own amusement.

And the latter is what seems to be on the agenda tonight.

You’re not tied down nor gagged. Though she mercifully did not request that you remain silent, your hips and chest are to remain on the bed and you’re not to disturb her as she toys with you.

Chungha grounds her clothed hips downwards, startling you and sending a jolt up your spine. You gasp, jerking upwards in instinctive search for friction.

Her hands seize your hips. A warning. You halt your rutting.

She tuts at you.

“Please,” you manage to choke out.

She doesn’t give you what you need, instead bringing a hand up to caress your cheek. “You can wait for a bit longer, can’t you? You can be good?”

“I—” A sharp inhale, your thoughts are scrambled and your figurative hands struggle to put them together. “I can. I can wait. I can be good.”

Chungha slides downward as you formulate your reply, hands trailing down your sides and stopping to rub circles on your hips with her thumbs. Her face is close to where you need her the most, and her eyes remain fixated on you as if you’re the most magnificent thing in the world.

“I can always stop.”

You know that she knows that you don’t want her to. Her words are more of a challenge, a test to see if you can live up to her expectations—high but never too high for you.

“Please don’t, Mistress.”

She smiles at that, visibly pleased.


End file.
